


Eleven Cents

by chelecheese



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Compliant, Cute, Dean and Sam teased Gabe, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gabe is insecure, Happy Ending, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam is a sarcastic little shit, but Sam has his back, but they didn't mean to upset him, tagging as au and canon comp bc it could be either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelecheese/pseuds/chelecheese
Summary: This is a little thing inspired by a Tumblr post where Dean asks Sam to choose Gabe or the eleven cents in his pocket. Sam picks the money.Gabe doesn't think the joke is very funny.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Eleven Cents

**Author's Note:**

> Original Tumblr post linked here:  
> https://howdoistopthetrain.tumblr.com/post/620133771983945728/dean-if-you-had-to-choose-between-gabe-and-all

Gabe’s quiet. Which is a very,  _very_ bad thing. Sam watches his boyfriend intently as they get ready for bed. His brows are furrowed and his shoulders slumped inwards - Sam’s getting worried now. 

They crawl into bed and turn out the lights, but instead of throwing himself on Sam like an octopus, Gabe rolls over so his back is to Sam and they aren’t touching at all. Sam sighs and sits up, turning on the light again. 

“Gabe, what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing”, huffs Gabriel, pulling the covers up tighter around him.

“Baby”, Sam starts, “please just talk to me.”

Gabriel heaves a sigh that seems to insist the weight of the world is on his shoulders, and tosses the blankets off him before rolling over onto his back as if such a thing took maximum effort to do. 

His dramatics have Sam fighting to keep a smile off his face. He knows Gabe’s upset, but he’s still being his over-the-top self and Sam just can’t help the little burst of love that flares up in his chest.

“Eleven cents”, Gabriel says quietly. 

“What?”, Sam asks, genuinely confused because what does a few cents have to do with anything?! 

“Eleven cents”, Gabe repeats a little louder and a lot more bitter. 

Oh. Sam’s mind flashes back to this afternoon when he and Dean teased Gabe. Dean asked Sam if he’d choose Gabe or the money in Deans pocket, and upon hearing Dean had eleven cents, he chose the money. They’d all laughed at it, Gabriel mocking offense and Sam kissing up - quite literally - until Dean was so grossed out he left the room. 

Apparently Gabe’s offense wasn’t quite so mocking. 

“Shit, Gabe, we were just joking around, I’m sorry”, Sam says, staring into Gabe’s eyes even though Gabe refuses to look at him. He reaches over to carefully run his fingers through Gabe’s golden locks. 

Gabe sighs again, albeit more quietly, and crosses his arms over his chest. 

“I know that. Logically, I know it was a joke. I just... I don’t know, I guess it got to me”, Gabriel admits, staring petulantly at the ceiling. 

Sam smiles softly down at the wonderful man in front of him. Gabriel can be the most cocky son of a bitch that’s ever lived, and yet he can also be so vulnerable. 

“I hope you know there isn’t a single damn thing I would  _ever_ trade you for. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you and nothing I wouldn’t do to be with you Gabriel. I love you.” 

Gabe looks up at him, eyes shiny and searching, before he blushes and sits up, scooting over next to Sam. They smile at each other for a moment before Sam cups Gabe’s face and kisses him. 

It’s soft, and sweet, and doesn’t last very long, but Sam tries to pour in all the affection he feels into the touch. 

When they part, he gathers Gabe into him, embracing and leaning on each other. 

“I’m sorry Sammy”, Gabe says, breaking the silence, “I guess I do know that, maybe I just need reminding sometimes.”

“I can do that”, Sam says smiling. 

A thought occurs to Sam and he grins. 

“You’re worth more to me than all the money in the world”, Sam says as cheesy as he can. 

Gabe snorts. 

“No matter how much money I have, I’ll always be rich - because I have you”, Sam states, laying the sarcasm on thick. 

Gabriel starts to snicker and shake his head, but Sam clings tight and digs in.

“Whatever you’ve been told, you’re worth more than gold.” 

Sam is barely holding in his laughter as he says it, and he breaks when Gabe starts laughing. 

“Shut up you ridiculous Moose!”, Gabe shouts, shoving his way out of Sam’s arms.

Sam doesn’t make it easy - clinging and chasing after him until he’s pinned Gabe to the bed. 

“I hate you”, Gabriel huffs, admitting defeat. 

“No you don’t”, Sam smirks happily, like the the cat that got the canary. 

A bit of seriousness drifts into Gabe’s eyes and voice when he says, “You’re right, I don’t hate you, not at all.”


End file.
